The Past Butler and Present heir
by animeshipper000
Summary: The story takes place 2 years before Hayate became a combat butler. Nagi hires a butler. A sadistic yet not a killer butler. Hayate will appear in story after timeskip. Ocs included
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku**

_Note: _This takes place 2 years before the present where Saburo had a reunion with them. This is what happens the first time they met each other. For more info about Saburo, either read "Akihisa and Saburo" or "The butler meets the baka". And before Saburo was a thief even though he is rich. Weird, huh?

**Saburo's P.O.V**

I finished with my duties… I shot my cousin with a pistol and ran. I'm happy about it but at the same time I got fired from my 'cop' job in the process. Yes, I go to school. Anyways if you don't know me I am Saburo Yameru head of the Yameru clan. I needed a job while walking I saw a girl with blonde hair and pig tails. Anyways I went to her and she thought I was a killer since I was in my black jacket, hood covering my face and the Yameru's family heirloom, The Yameru katana on my back.

"Hey there, I'm no killer… I'm just sadistic, and what is your name little girl?" I said to her smirking. "Why would I tell you? You're a killer." She said to me angrily. "Fine, my name is Saburo Yameru, head of the Yameru family, fired as a part time cop and looking for a job to raise some funds myself. I don't like using my family's money." I said to her staring. "My name is Nagi Sanzenin." She said to me calmly.

"Hmm, Nagi, eh?" I said to Nagi as I went closer chuckling. "I knew it you were going to kill me!" Nagi said to me as she was backing away. "Eh? Don't be crazy I said I was not a killer, I am just a normal high school student looking for a part time job to raise funds." I said to her annoyed. "Funds for what?" She asked me. "Like I said I don't like getting money from my family so I get my own funds… and I got this katana." I said to Nagi getting more annoyed.

"Well…" Nagi said to me sighing. "If you say one more question I will rip your head off!" I said to her angrily. "Forget it… I was going to make you one of my butlers…"Nagi said to me as she stormed of angrily. "Wait…" I said to her but I was too late.

I can't believe I just said that. Meh, I can get a job that doesn't need etiquette anyway. As I continued walking I walked by the Sanzenin mansion. I just hatched a stupid plan… It was now late evening. I sneaked in with my black jacket using my hood to hide my face.

I was fast and stealth like a ninja, because of my training. I sneaked it and got some stuff. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway; I hid behind something and waited for the person to pass by. It was one of the maids. I got my katana and ran behind her and did a lock on her.

"Give it all to me or die…" I whispered to her ear coldly. "Who are you…"She said to me as she shivered in fear for my katana was on her neck. "You tell me, what is your name first." I said to her threatening to slice her head off. "Maria…" She said to me breathing heavily. "Ok, Maria give it all to me or die…" I said to her as she gave me 10,000 yen since that is how much she had with her right now.

"Now tell nothing to nobody or else this katana will have your blood on it…" I said as I quickly disappeared.

The next day police squads were investigating. There were disabled robots, destroyed security cameras and a harassed maid. I went there like normal. The one investigating was my boss last time. He asked me if I wanted to help with the investigation, I declined and rang the doorbell.

"Who is this?" A voice came out from the speaker. "Saburo Yameru, I would want a part-time job as a butler" I said as calm as ever. "Please do come in…" The voice said as the gates opened. 'Let's see if I could make this job last…' I thought in my mind.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

Saburo went past the gates and went walking to the Sanzenin house doors. As he went to the doors, they opened. The first thing he saw was the beautiful maid he stole money from. 'Narrator, I do not think she is beautiful…'

'Ok, ok and as I was saying…' "Hello, who are you if I may ask." Saburo asked Maria even though he already knew who she was. "I'm Maria, glad to meet you." Maria said to Saburo with a beautiful smile. 'If you say beautiful one more time narrator I will…' Saburo thought angrily 'I'm the one narrating so don't complain.'

After they're second introduction Saburo went to Nagi. Saburo was planning to apologize and ask for a job once more. "Hello you there?" Saburo said as he knocked on Nagi's door. "Who's there?" Nagi said while half asleep and yawning. "It's me Saburo I would want to apply as a butler." Saburo said with a cold tone added to his voice.

"Why do you want to be a butler anyway?" Nagi said to Saburo as she stood up still drowsy. "Like I said I need funds. And for your information I don't want to use my family's money…" Saburo said to Nagi while leaning on the door. "Fine, but ask Klaus…" Nagi said as she fell asleep… again.

Saburo walked through the halls and went to the head butler's office. AKA: Where Klaus is. "Yo!" Saburo said as he kicked the door surprising Klaus off his seat. "Who are you, boy and what are you doing here?" Klaus said as he recovered from surprise. "I am Saburo Yameru and I would want to apply as a butler." Saburo said to Klaus with a fake smile.

"Only for 1 year" Saburo said as he was pointing a finger. "Child, do you have what it takes to be a butler?" Klaus said to Saburo with a challenging tone. "Cleaning, not much. Cooking, I'm good. Fighting, only when I want or need to. Loyalty, it depends. Reliable, yes if you gain my trust and I gain yours." Saburo said with a soothing tone which is rare to hear. "Fine… you get the job." Klaus said while putting his glasses up.

"That's good to hear… I'll enrol in the same school of Nagi then." Saburo said with a transfer slip on his hand.

The next morning Saburo woke up and did his daily morning routine. He finished and went to the doors of Nagi's room. "Nagi, it's time for school" Saburo said to Nagi as he knocked on her doors.

"No!" Nagi said to him responding angrily. "Don't make me go in there and change you instead…" Saburo said as he went in sighing. "What?" Nagi said to Saburo in surprise. "Are you planning to have *toot* with me?!" Nagi said covering herself. "I'm serious Nagi… change or I'll change for you." Saburo said to Nagi seriously as he went closer.

"Fine I will!" Nagi said as she dashed away while changing. "Good choice…" Saburo said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

After that incident Saburo walked with Nagi to school. As they went in they saw a shy-looking girl. Nagi approached her with a smile on her face.

"Isumi!" Nagi said out loud as she glomped Isumi. "Hello Nagi~ who is that guy with you?" Isumi asked Nagi with a questioned face. "I am Saburo, a transfer student." Saburo said to Isumi still wearing his black jacket. "Umm… if I may ask, why do you wear a jacket in such a warm day?" Isumi asked Saburo confused. "It will rain soon… it always does…" Saburo said Isumi with a cloud forming on top of him.

After what Saburo said Isumi seemed to be slightly creeped out. Nagi sighed because of this and just walked away. Saburo in the other hand went to his class. The teacher instructed Saburo to introduce himself to the class and instructed the class the same thing.

"I am Saburo Yameru, only son offspring left of my father, my older brother died because of them sacrificing themselves…" Saburo said to the class while hiding his sadness. "I am Hinagiku Katsura" Hinagiku said introducing herself for Saburo. "I am Izumi Segawa!" Izumi said cheerfully to the class. "I am Miki Hanibishi" Miki said to the class. "I am Risa Asakaze." Risa said to the class.

After a few minutes, all the introductions were done. Saburo after the introductions felt drowsy but managed to ignore it continue listening. The class started with a small lecture about Japanese history, the weak subject of Saburo.

After that was over Saburo went to Hinagiku. "Hey Hinagiku, I've heard your good at sword fighting and kendo. You are also the captain of the kendo club, is this all true?" Saburo asked curiously seeming to be interested. "Indeed, I am." Hinagiku said feeling complimented by his words. "If possible may I join the kendo club?" Saburo asked Hinagiku with his usual look.

"Of course you can" Hinagiku said to Saburo pleased having a new member. "Arigato" Saburo said bowing respectfully.

On the other hand let us take a look at Nagi's situation.

"Why did Saburo force me to go to school…? I had such a good sleep that morning…" Nagi said out loud. "Nagi, maybe it's because you don't go to school regularly…" Isumi said to Nagi innocently. "Yeah… it's because if I go out people may seize the opportunity to capture me…" Nagi said sighing. "Hmm… I wonder what is the motive of that Saburo guy…" Isumi said thinking. "Me too…" Nagi said agreeing.

To be continued… End of 1st chapter minna ^^ tell me what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

The kendo club that time had a meeting. Saburo entered along with Hinagiku and the other members.

"Hello everyone we are here to welcome our new member Saburo" Hinagiku said to the members. "Welcome." A guy with shades said to Saburo acting cool. "Hello" A girl said to Saburo happily. "Yo…" a guy on the corner said while sulking. "Is he always like that?" Saburo asked Hinagiku embarrassed. "Yes…" Hinagiku said sighing.

After introductions from all the members Saburo was poking the guy on the corner. "Stop poking me…" The guy said still sulking. "No…" Saburo said continuing. "One more…" he said angrily to Saburo. "Poke…" Saburo said chuckling as he poked him once more.

**Saburo's P.O.V**

After I poked him once more, he snapped. "That's it!" He said to me getting a kendo stick. "Hey Hinagiku can I use a katana?" I asked Hinagiku curiously. "No… unless you're trying to kill him. "Fine…" I said as I got a kendo stick.

The fight started with clashes. He was better than I expected… but he cannot beat me, the head of the Yameru family. I hit him a few times on the arm which seemed to slow him down. I gave a clean hard hit on his head which knocked him out.

"It would be better if I used my katana…" I said disappointed. "This is kendo not killing." Hinagiku said as she was treating him. "I know, I know" I said to Hinagiku as I put the kendo stick back. "Anyways I got to go. See you…" I said as I left.

I was walking back to the Sanzenin mansion until I saw Isumi walking with Nagi. "Hello Nagi, you must go back now." I said to Nagi as I walked to her. "No… go ahead. I'll catch up." Nagi said to me as she went away with Isumi. "Hehe… fine then" I said as I went inside. "Hey Maria can I tell you something?" I asked Maria as I went in.

"Hmm… what is it?" Maria asked me curiously. "Here's your yen back…" I said to Maria as I gave her 10,000 yen back. "Why are you giving me yen?" she asked me confused by my action. "I was the one who stole your money and the Sanzenin house last time." I said to her apologetically. "What?" Maria said in surprise.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

At the same time in the situation of Nagi.

"Nagi, are you sure about this?" Isumi asked Nagi. "Of course, this is a girl night isn't it?" Nagi said to Isumi answering her. "What if something happens?" Isumi asked worriedly. "Nothing will happen." Nagi said confidently as they went in an abandoned house.

Back to Saburo and Maria…

"You were the one…" Maria said staring down. "Indeed and I must apologize for that." Saburo said as he bowed in apology. "Fine… I won't tell anyone unless I need to." Maria said smiling at Saburo. "Arigato, Maria." Saburo said as he walked away. "Where are you going?" Maria asked Saburo as he was walking away. "I will look for Nagi…" Saburo said as he quickly disappeared. 'Is he a ninja or something?' Maria thought in her mind curiously.

As Saburo left he got confronted by Mafias. "Hey kid, have you seen a girl named Nagi Sanzenin?" They asked Saburo with guns on their pockets. 'Really guns, narrator?' Saburo thought angrily. 'Yes guns, Saburo.'

"Why would I tell you guys?" Saburo asked smirking at them. "Kid, we're giving you a chance, say her location or we will force it out." The mafias said to Saburo as they prepared their guns. "No way, I guess I have to ward you all away with force, eh?" Saburo said as he got his katana.

Saburo dashed behind one of them and slashed. The other mafias saw this and were trying to shoot Saburo. Saburo was fast and trained so he dodged flawlessly. Saburo continued slashing being blood thirsty and sadistic.

"I'm giving you all one more chance… if you don't run, then I'll be forced to kill you all…" Saburo said licking the blood off the blade to intimidate them. "Fine you win but you'll soon regret this kid!" The mafias said as they retreated.

'Hey narrator! Where is Nagi?' Saburo thought angrily. 'Find out yourself…' "Fine…" Saburo said mumbling angrily.

Anyways Saburo continued looking for Nagi until he saw Hinagiku passing by.

"Why hello there Hinagiku, How is your evening?" Saburo said to Hinagiku seemingly looking like he was trying to act fancy. "It's been good, yours?" Hinagiku said to Saburo. "It's good so far. Had a fight with mafias, defeated them and currently looking for Nagi." Saburo said to Hinagiku. "Anyways you did a number on him, Saburo. You should apologize." Hinagiku said staring at Saburo.

"No, apologizing is not my style." Saburo said as he began walking away. "Wait." Hinagiku said before Saburo left. "What is it?" Saburo asked as he stopped. "Shall we spar next time?" Hinagiku said giving a smile. "Hehe… of course. With kendo sticks or katanas?" Saburo asked getting interested by this. "You decide." Hinagiku said to Saburo.

"Definitely katanas, anyway see ya I have to look for Nagi" Saburo said as he left. "Ok then, I guess I'll see you in school" Hinagiku said as she left.

At this moment was Saburo developing a love? 'No way narrator… I'm with Fumiko…' Saburo thought. 'I know I was just kidding.'

At that moment they left. Saburo continued and saw a girl eating like 5 burgers. Saburo approached her hoping to get the location of Nagi.

"Hello miss, have you seen a blonde midget with pig tails around?" Saburo said as he was chuckling by his own statement. "No I haven't is there a problem?" She asked Saburo as she was eating one of the burgers. "Ma'am are you really going to finish those burgers?" Saburo said looking at her as she finished one of the burgers.

"Yes, by the way I'm Ayumu not Ma'am." Ayumu said to Saburo as she got the 2nd burger. "Ok then, I shall be going now, bye Ayumu." Saburo said as he continued the search for Nagi.

It has been 30 minutes since Saburo has started looking for Nagi. He was about to give up until he had an idea. He got his phone and dialled the number of Nagi.

"Hey Nagi, where are you?"

"No where you should know…"

"Tell me, you might be late for school tomorrow."

"You go to sleep then… I don't want to go to school."

"If I find you, you're going to get it…"

After that Saburo hung up and continued the search. He had no clue where she could be. He called Sanzenin household and asked Maria if Nagi's there. Maria answered with a no then Saburo hung up. He then went around looking for them again.

"If I were a girl where would I be… Girl's bathroom, No. Mall, Maybe. Back home, no. With best friend, Yep…" Saburo mumbled to himself quietly as he went around continuing searching.

He saw an abandoned house; he took a peep at the window and saw Isumi and Nagi talking. After he saw them he was relieved for he finally found Nagi. He kicked the door angrily while dragging Nagi away.

"Saburo let me go! I'm still talking to Isumi" Nagi yelled at Saburo angrily. "You can meet her in school after you go to sleep…" Saburo said as he continued dragging her. "This sucks so much…" Nagi said crossing her arms sighing. "Yeah, so does your manga, Nagi." Saburo said smirking.

"I didn't tell you to read it right? Why did you read it?!" Nagi said to Saburo angrily. "To make you energized, I didn't really read it." Saburo said still dragging her. "I hate you…" Nagi said as she fell asleep. "And so she finally slept… no more complaints." Saburo said relieved.

Saburo placed Nagi on her bed and left. Saburo went to his room happy to see the day was finally over. This random, weird and annoying day of his.

End of chapter 2 minna tell me what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

The next morning Saburo woke up determined. He went to Nagi's room and knocked.

"Come out, it's time for school." Saburo said knocking. "I'm going, I'm going…" Nagi said changing while being depressed.

After a few minutes of changing Nagi was taking a bath. Saburo who was waiting became impatient. He opened the door and looked around for her. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"You in there?" Saburo asked unenthusiastically. "Yes go on ahead… I'll catch up." Nagi said still bathing. "You better not be lying to me, Nagi…" Saburo said sighing. "I'm not so just go!" Nagi said angrily. "Fine… but if I don't see you there in 30 minutes I'm coming back to fetch you… forcefully…" Saburo said as he left. 'Why did I make him one of my butlers again?' Nagi thought confused while continuing bathing.

As Saburo went out he forgot to study his weakest subject, History. He got his things and went on his way anyway. As he walked by someone from behind tried to steal his wallet. Saburo retaliated and kicked the person on the face.

"Try that stunt one more time I will literally turn you to shreds…" Saburo said with an evil glare. The person frightened just ran away.

'People these days sure are bakas…' Saburo thought sighing. He continued walking to school. When he finally arrived he noticed no one was there.

"Damn it! I forgot it was *gulp* Valentine's Day…" Saburo mumbled shockingly. (This was the first holiday I could think off that Saburo may not like. Please no flames). "Hello, Nagi no school today so you can stop bathing." Saburo said as he got his phone and called her. "How did you know I was still bathing?!" Nagi said quite stunned. "That is classified…" Saburo said chuckling. "Pervert!" Nagi said as she hangs up.

Saburo then thought of something. He got his phone and texted Hinagiku and Nagi to meet him on the bungee jumping building (What do you call those buildings?). They texted back and were agreeing. It was all set, he went began heading to the building with his bungee jumping materials.

He waited for 10 minutes and Hinagiku arrived.

"What are we doing here again?" Nagi asked tired from running. "Yeah, I thought we would spar today." Hinagiku said in her equipment. "Yeah… first things first… Izumi, Miki, Risa I know you're all there… hiding." Saburo said coughing. "Aww… don't be a kill joy Yameru-san!" Izumi said pouting. "He's always a kill joy…" Miki said nodding. "Agreed…" Risa said nodding.

"Seriously… why am I the only boy again?" Saburo asked them sighing. 'You won't be the only one soon…'

'Shut up narrator! For the last time!' Saburo thought to himself angrily. "Anyways what were you doing why did you call Hina-chan and Nagi here all alone?" Izumi asked Saburo cheerfully. "Some bungee jumping, why?" Saburo said calmly. "Bungee jumping?!" Hinagiku said surprised as she looked down. "Oh my *** no way am I jumping!" Hinagiku said trying to hide her fear but fails.

"Oho, don't worry Hinagiku it's all safe. These bungee cords will not break. Trust me." Saburo said putting the cord around his bungee belt. "What if it does break?" Hinagiku asked regaining her composure. "Then we are goners…" Saburo said trying to frighten Hinagiku. "Uhh… of course I'll do it I'm not afraid." Hinagiku said lying. "We're joining!" Izumi, Miki and Risa said at the same time.

"You, Nagi?" Saburo asked curiously. "Yeah… seems fun." Nagi said putting the bungee cord on. "Ok, then Izumi, you stay here to pull us up later." Saburo said to Izumi in a commanding tone. "Hai…" Izumi said rather disappointingly.

"Izumi, let's go all together." Miki and Risa said whispering. "But Saburo…" Izumi said forgetting what Saburo said. "Ok!" Izumi said agreeing. "Let's put the bungee cord on then." Miki and Risa said putting the bungee cord on themselves and Izumi.

"Ok… jump!" Saburo said as they all jumped of the 20 story building. "AHH!" Hinagiku said panicking. "And boing…" Saburo said as they kept bouncing. "Ok, Izumi pull us up…" Saburo said waiting. "Hi!" Izumi said to Saburo while she also jumped with Miki and Risa. "Bakas!" Saburo said to the three of them angrily. "Get me down from here!" Hinagiku and Nagi said struggling.

"I have some scissors want me to make you both drop?" Saburo said jokingly. "HELL NO!" Hinagiku and Nagi said making it obvious. "A man has to do what a man has to do…" Saburo said cutting his cord with katana breaking it. "Oh my ***" The 5 girls said in shock as he fell a 10 story drop. "Ugh…" Saburo said with blood all over as he fell.

"I'm ok! I'm a Yameru heir after…" Saburo said but got interrupted since a truck crashed him. "Why didn't we just use our phones?" Izumi asked curiously. "All three of us lost it, Hinagiku and Nagi left it and Saburo dropped it I think." Miki said still panicking. "I'm coming…" Saburo said managing to stand and going to the elevator.

Saburo pulled the girls up and began placing bandages around himself. "Are you all right?" Nagi said worriedly. "Of course! Us Yamerus are trained since birth." Saburo said smirking. "Shall we spar then if you're ready?" Hinagiku asked. "Yeah a katana sparring." Saburo said as he got his katana. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you helped me away from that… bungee thing." Hinagiku said getting her katana.

"But we have to change location…" Saburo said to Hinagiku. "Fine with me…" Hinagiku said agreeing.

_In the fields…_

The battle was about to begin. The people watching were; Nagi, Maria out of nowhere, Izumi, Miki and Risa.

Saburo got his katana (The Yameru katana) while Hinagiku got a katana. Saburo jumped with a flip and tried hitting Hinagiku from above but Hinagiku countered with an upward slash. Saburo backed away and charged again. Hinagiku dodged flawlessly then slashed a bit of Saburo's arm. Saburo smirked at this and did a shockwave from the impact of the katana.

Hinagiku also made a shockwave making it equal. Hinagiku jumped forward doing a spinning slash. Saburo dashed and slashed managing to hit a bit of her leg. Saburo and Hinagiku stare at each other waiting for the next move. Hinagiku did a thrust while Saburo rolled to evade and slashed her forearm. Hinagiku expected this and managed to give a cut to Saburo on his chest.

Hinagiku saw the opportunity and managed to throw Saburo off balance. She kicked him on the leg then he fell. Hinagiku pointed her katana on his neck but Saburo rolled away and did an upward slash cutting her on the neck slightly. Hinagiku getting hit countered by doing a downward slash strongly on Saburo. Saburo fell on the ground. Saburo was at the mercy of Hinagiku now, he lost.

"I guess I win." Hinagiku said helping Saburo stand. "Hehe… you're better than I thought" Saburo said turning away. "Back to you." Hinagiku said to Saburo smiling. "Oi, Nagi I'm sorry but I have originally thought to become a butler but it seems I am now true and full heir of the Yameru family since older brother died…" Saburo said sighing as he read the text.

"It's ok Saburo but you better come back." Nagi said to Saburo. "Of course I will." Saburo said smirking. "Oh… and you three… stop being bakas!" Saburo said angrily pointing at Izumi, Miki and Risa. "That's mean Yameru-san!" Izumi said pouting madly. "I guess I'll be going away now… as the Yameru heir. Sayonara minna…" Saburo said as he left.

_Time skip 2 years later…_

"I guess I can't forget it just yet." Saburo said smirking as he jumped over the gate. "Just like old times…but not in the Sanzenin Mansion." Saburo said dashing around the Violet Mansion.

As he was dashing he saw Hayate. "Yo, butler boy." Saburo said leaning on a tree. "Saburo, please don't go here without permission from Ojo-sama…" Hayate said to Saburo embarrassed. "No warm welcome? How terribly rude of all of you." Saburo said as he went in. "Hello Maria." Saburo said to Maria. "Hello Yameru-san. "You all need sake in your lives. Why am I the only one among all people here that drink sake?" Saburo said disappointed. "Because I'm under aged for it." Nagi said drawing manga. "And there you go again drawing manga Nagi." Saburo said chuckling.

"Don't make fun of Ojo-sama." Hayate said quite angrily. "It's fine Hayate, he's an old friend… who is still mean-spirited as always." Nagi said sighing. "Hey, I am not mean-spirited and what a good way on how you greet someone visiting you." Saburo said sarcastically. "So where's the others anyway?" Saburo asked curiously. "The usual places…" Nagi said simply. "Once again you are not helping…" Saburo said while leaving.

Saburo continued walking and saw someone who knocked out Hinagiku from behind. The person left with Hinagiku running.

"Oho, some action, eh? Just the way I like it!" Saburo said as he raised his katana while forming a gauntlet on his left arm, The Yameru shield and some blue armor on his legs and arms.

**End of chapter 3 tell me what you think ^^**


End file.
